Double Date Fun
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Daphne decides to set her sister up with the guy she likes. Main Pairing: Harry/Astoria; Side Pairing: Draco/Daphne


**Title: **Double Date Fun

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s): **Harry/Astoria, Draco/Daphne

**Warnings: **EWE

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Word Count: **1,919

**Summary: **Daphne decides to set her sister up with the guy she likes.

**Notes: **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Ancient Runes Class. **Task:** Write about a double date, any pairings you want. **Prompts: **Summer, Noodles

Written for the Harry Potter Chapter Challenge at HPFC forum.. The Vanishing Glass. **Task: **Write About Accidental Magic.

Written for the Het Pairing Boot Camp forum at HPFC forum. **Prompt:** Crush.

Written for the Pairing God Challenge at HPFC forum.

**Feedback: **Yes

* * *

><p>"Don't worry Astoria. I have it covered."<p>

Astoria looked at herself in the mirror. She was brushing her hair and made sure her curls fell perfectly perfect so they rested just right on her shoulder. "I've had a crush on Harry for so long. Nothing can ruin this date."

"And nothing will," Daphne promised.

She turned in her seat and stared at Daphne with an incredulous look adorning her pretty face. "Are you kidding me? What about Draco? If he ruins this date, I'll hex his bits off and you will never get pregnant," Astoria threatened.

Daphne laughed. "Don't worry about Draco. I warned him that if he did anything to hassle Potter, he wouldn't be getting sex for a month. That'll keep him in line."

"Are you sure?"

Daphne nodded. "Definitely. Unlike most girls, he knows I'm serious when I say it."

Astoria turned around to look at herself in the mirror again. Daphne saw the sudden vulnerability enter her little sister's eyes. "What if he doesn't like me?"

Daphne moved closer to Astoria and placed her hands gently on Astoria's shoulders. "Listen, Potter knows it's you he's going out with. I told him how you've liked him for awhile and would really like a chance with him, and he said 'yes' to a date. If he wasn't interested at all, he wouldn't have said 'yes.' Just be yourself and Potter will be utterly charmed."

Astoria took a deep breath. "Does he know this is a double date?"

Daphne nodded. "I Flooed him when I realized how nervous you were. I thought you'd be more at ease with familiar faces there."

"Can't it just be you coming? Is Draco really needed?"

Daphne laughed. "I think it would be a lot more awkward if it was just me on your date."

"At least you'd be nice to Harry."

"And Draco will be too, if he knows what's good for him."

Astoria smiled and stood up as Daphne took her hands off of Astoria's shoulders. "Let's get to the restaurant. I don't think being late will make a good first impression."

"If Potter is anything like he was at school, we'll be lucky if _he's_ on time." She took Astoria's hand and led her to the grand foyer. Daphne glared at Draco with a silent warning, and he rolled his eyes.

They left the manor, and the first thing Astoria realized when she was outside was it was a warm summer night. They walked to where the wards ended. Each Apparated separately.

When they were aware of their surroundings, Astoria's eyes instantly landed on Harry and she felt her breath catch. She quickly put hands up to her hair, making sure her curls were perfect. There wasn't a strand out of place thankfully.

Daphne walked ahead, but not before Astoria saw her pinch Draco's arm, cutting off whatever sarcastic remark was about to come out of his mouth. "Hello, Potter. Surprised your here before us."

Harry smiled and took Daphne's hand. Astoria tried to not get jealous when his touch seemed to linger just a little too long. "Daphne, please call me Harry."

Daphne nodded and stepped back. She gestured to Astoria who stepped forward. "Harry, this is my beautiful, intelligent, and sweet sister, Astoria."

Harry smiled and took Astoria's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Astoria."

She blushed when she realized Harry didn't drop her hand immediately. "Hello, Harry. It's nice to meet you, too."

Harry turned his attention to the other male of the group. "Malfoy," he said and politely nodded his head.

Draco looked away, but when Daphne made a step towards him, he quickly faced Harry again. "Potter."

There was an awkward silence, and then Daphne cleared her throat. "How about we go in and see if they have our table ready, yet. I'm famished."

Astoria nodded as she again wished they came without Draco. She allowed a pleased smile to grace her face when Harry took her hand and held it while they walked into the Italian bistro. She hoped he never let it go.

They were showed to their square table and both Harry and Draco pulled out seats for their dates. Daphne nodded approvingly at Harry. They spent a few minutes quietly browsing their menus, and Astoria decided on veal with a side of noodles.

When everyone placed their menus down, Astoria decided to be the brave one and begin the conversation. "Harry, I know you were in school with my sister, but I was under the impression you guys barely interacted. How did you get to be on friendlier terms with her?"

Harry looked into Astoria's eyes, and she found herself getting lost in their depths. "We're both Ministry workers, so our paths have crossed a few times. We've also eaten lunch together when there wasn't anyone else we'd rather have lunch with. I guess you can say we became friends out of circumstance."

Astoria nodded.

"My question next. I'm sorry, but I don't actually remember you, although I know you were a couple of years behind your sister and I. Were you a Slytherin, too?"

Astoria shook her head. "Unlike Malfoys, not every Greengrass has been sorted into Slytherin. I was a Ravenclaw."

Daphne cut into the conversation. "When we were kids, Astoria could always be found in the manor's library. I think if she had been allowed to, she would have made it her bedroom."

"Daph!" Astoria exclaimed. She didn't want Harry to think she was a boring bookwork.

"Don't worry about it. You can't be any more of a bookworm that Hermione." Astoria wondered if she voiced her fears out loud. "So, I know Luna Lovegood was a year ahead of you, but did you guys interact?"

Astoria shook his head and was very careful with her wording, knowing about his friendship with Lovegood. "She seemed nice, but she was also a bit... odd. And I had more own problems. Having an older sister in Slytherin didn't endear many of my housemates to me. The last thing I wanted to do was draw attention to myself."

"I guess I can understand that."

Just then, the server came, and they ordered their meal. Astoria took a moment to silently thank Merlin that up until then, Draco had been blissfully silent.

Daphne began talking to Draco and Astoria watched. She never understood what Daphne saw in a pompous wizard like Draco. Daphne had been the prettiest Slytherin and could have had any guy she wanted. For some reason, she chose Draco.

Suddenly, Harry leaned over and whispered into her ear, causing her breath to hitch at the tickling sensation. "I know what you're thinking. When I first found out about the relationship, I thought Daphne was bewitched, but look at them. _Really _look."

And Astoria did. She saw the way Draco avidly listened to her sister. She saw his hand take her slender one, how his fingers gently stroked the top of her hand, almost unconsciously. She saw how he angled his body towards her, blocking everything and everyone out around them. "He loves her," she said wonderingly as she turned to look at Harry.

He nodded. "I only had to see them together one time to know that. He might be a narcissistic asshole to everyone else, but with Daphne, he treats her like she's a precious treasure. That's why she chose him."

"I hope I find someone to treat me like that one day," Astoria murmured.

Harry turned his eyes onto her. "I'm sure you will."

They continued looking at each other, both lost in their thoughts. The server arriving with the food broke the moment, but Harry continued glancing at her as he ate.

Astoria did her best to eat neatly, despite the sauce. Next time, they were going to go somewhere that made it easier to eat neatly. If there was a next time, that is. Astoria really, _really_ hoped there would be.

The rest of the date passed favorably. Harry talked animatedly with both Astoria and Daphne, and he managed a polite conversation with Draco. That itself was a major feat.

Harry paid for Astoria and himself while Draco paid for Daphne and himself. They left the restaurant. Draco had his arm around Daphne's waist while Harry held Astoria's hand. Astoria waved when Draco and Daphne Apparated to Malfoy manor. Although Astoria had gotten ready for her date there, she was going home now.

Harry looked at her shyly. "I'm not sure how you want to say goodbye. I know that guys usually walk their dates home, at least in the Muggle world, but I don't know where you live so I can't Apparate us. I really would like to take you home, though."

Astoria was touched that Harry wanted to partake in such an old-fashioned dating practice. "We can side-along."

Harry nodded and held Astoria securely to his body. They closed their eyes and Astoria focused. She felt as if she was being squeeze through a tube, and then they were there.

They moved to a respectable distance. Harry seemed nervous, almost bashful, so Astoria waited. Finally, he leaned forward and gently kissed her. Astoria closed her eyes and reached up to wound her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Her fingers played with his hair while his hands rested on her waist.

She pressed herself as close as possible and felt a stirring against her pelvis. One of her hands left Harry's neck and moved so she could wrap her arm around his back, pulling their bodies impossibly closer.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise. Both jumped away, and Harry instinctively took out his wand, covering her while he went into a defensive position. She admired his speed even though she didn't consider herself a damsel in distress.

It took her a moment to realize what the noise had been and she wanted to laugh. "Uh, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Look at the ground."

He straightened up, lowered his wand slightly, and did so.

The ground was splashed with bright colors. There was orange and pick, yellow swirls, lime green polka dots, and so many other colors mixed together.

He blinked.

Astoria allowed a stray chuckle to pass her lips. "I believe that was accidental magic. We must have felt a bit too good."

Harry relaxed completely and put his wand away. "Sorry about that. Old habits die hard."

"It's okay. At least I can feel safe with you." She stepped closer to Harry and tilted her head up, pressing her lips to Harry's again. Harry groaned into the kiss.

After a few moments, she broke their connection and moved to a safe distance. "So, I was wondering..." She trailed off.

"Yes?" Harry asked, eyes intent on her, unnerving her.

"Can we go on another date? Maybe without Draco and Daphne?" She looked at him from underneath lower eyelids, trying her best to look coy. It wasn't really hard for her to look that way.

Harry nodded. "I'd like that."

"Good." She moved closer and pressed her lips to Harry's cheek, letting her lips linger so he could get a good whiff of her perfume. "My Floo address is Black Bird Manor."

Harry's eyebrows rose.

"I'll explain about it on our next date."

Harry nodded and she turned and walked away, disappearing into the wards. She wanted to invite Harry in, but she knew Daphne would kill her if she did that on their first date. There was enough time for that later on anyways.


End file.
